Tmm meets Tdi
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: what happens when you have an angry ichigo and a big red button mayhem the mews end up on camp wawanakwa evas mad and whats this masaya wants his mummy? this could only meen one thing pandamonieum !
1. the nightmare begins

**Ok before my sis sues she wrote this with me (mewsugarpudd she scares me) ok on with the weird and wacky world of our imagination.**

Eva was angry. Shock horror. Once again someone had stolen her mp3. Luckily for her but not for the people in her way she had an idea who that person was and that person had a big fist heading there way. This person was called Heather and should be afraid, very afraid. With eyes glinting manically Eva charged at her target. She heard a satisfying crunch as her fist connected with Heathers devilish face. And it felt good!

**With Tokyo mew mew**

Ichigo was in a sulk. Another shock horror. This time Ryou had shouted at her to do more work but completely ignored the fact that Mint had been sat on her lazy but all day doing nothing but drinking her precious tea. Well this was Ichigo's point of view. In Ryou's perspective Ichigo was being lazy and he really couldn't be bothered tearing mint away from her tea - especialy as it was a new brand that her idol Zakuro had created. Anyway the mews shift had just ended and Masaya conveniently turned up just as the shift ended. Ichigo not wanting to take her anger out on her boyfriend stormed into the basement (aka the lab ) in a blind fit of rage. Unfortunately Ryou's new invention was blocking her path and she crashed painfully into the side of the new machine pressing a conspicuous red button as she sank to the ground cursing Ryou. But she only had a few seconds to mutter about how stupid, dumb, lazy and completely idiotic her boss was before the machine sent a bright burst of pink light around everyone in the café but not the actual café itself.

Ryou shouted "No Ichigo you baka did you hit the red button on my invention!"

Ichigo groaned loudly.

"Ryou" Pudding said innocently.

"Yes Pudding" Ryou replied.

"Why do you have such an obsession with the colour pink" She asked.

Ryou turned his very own shade of pink as the background changed so everyone was standing in a circle in a new destination. They failed to notice the change in scenery as they waited in eager anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Pudding was the first to break the silence.

"See he even bluhes pink" she stated causing Ryou to shoot murderous glances at the little monkey girl who could probably make Pai king of no emotions blush. Suddenly the mew crew noticed that the aliens were there pointing at Ryou laughing.

" how did you get here" Ichigo screeched at Kish. Before he could answer someone else said " We might want to ask you the same question!"

They all turned around to see a load of 16 year olds staring at them. One of them who looked like a goth with jet black just above shoulder lengh hair with green streaks and was wearing a black top showing a bit of her stomach with green sleeves with a band of blue at the top of each with a green mini skirt with a chunky black T shape paired with grey tights with black past the knee boots muttered " Welcome to hell otherwise known as camp wawanakwa. 

**Hi this is mewsugarpudd my sister will write the next chapter so enjoy. Plz review.**


	2. happy campers have run out of happy

The mews and aliens looked around the camp.

"Pai cant we just teleport?" Tart asks him nervously.

"No Tart its another dimension." Pai says.

"Omg" Ryou starts hyperventilating. "your chris ahh" he screams like a little girl. "I was just watching this show then"

"Ahh so that's how we got there Ryou was using are dimention transporter as a television again" Keiichiro says annoyed.

"Hi kish" Eva growls.

"You no each other" Tart asks.

"It's a long story" Kish says.

"Ok Mint, Zakuro, Tart and Pai are on the screaming gofers. Kish, Ichigo, Pudding and Lettuce are on the killer bass" Chris says. "Ryou and Keiichiro can help chef ok the next challenge starts in 15 minutes now go"

"I'm not with eva am I" Kish asks worryingly.

All of a suddon a groan comes from behind them and Masaya stands up.

"Oh Masaya you can be on the killer bass" Chris shouts before going off.

15 minutes later

"Ok campers the challenge is dodge ball" Chris shouts.

"Oh yes Heather your going down" Eva shouts.

The game was going well soon it was Eva and Kish batteling Pai and Tart.

"For some weird reason they make a good team" Ichigo says to Lettuce and Pudding.

Eventually Eva and Kish won. Heather had a few broken bones but lived.

"Hey an mp3 player" Masaya says picking it up. Lets just says there wasn't mutch left of Masaya when Eva had finished.

"Ok and the final marshmellow goes to Ezekiel im sorry Masaya but you will have to crawl to the dock of shame (Eva broke his leg)" chris says.

After the elimanation the Tokyo mew mew crew got together.

"Since were stuck here we might has well compete" Ichigo says.

"Anyway kish you never told us how you knew Eva" Tart adds

"It doesn't matter" kish growls leaving.

"Are you tyler?" Lindsey asks Pai

Everyone backs away slowly as if they rehersed it.

Owen walks past singing the pancake song.

"Pancakes pancakes yummy yummy yummy" he sings.

On the player de losers

Masaya is chilling by the pool.

The next day

"Ok campers today you have time off to bond (really budget cuts ment they couldn't get the poison snakes till tomorrow) try not to kill each other" chris says.

"Kish and Eva are still avoiding each other" Ichigo and Mint were talking.

"Yeah it's realy weird" Mint says.

"Hi i'm owen" he introduces himself to Pudding.

"i'm Pudding nice to meet you na no da" Pudding says.

"Great to extremely happy people together" gwen says.

"This is fun na no da" Pudding yells.

Hi this has been a kisshufan4ever chappie I hope it was ok 


	3. the budget cut

**Chapter 3 The budget cut**

_Yay my turn again hopefully you will like this signed mewsugarpudd._

Chris was talking to Chef and seemed very confused.

"Wasn't Masaya on the winning team" He asked. Chef nodded as he called Ryou and Keiichiro to help him make breakfast. They both scurried in and overheard Chris say "Oh well know one likes the stupid tree hugging hippie anyway."

Ryou and Keiichiro sniggered as they realised that Chris was right.

**Back at camp were the mew crew had started settling in.**

Hoonnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Everyone screamed and leapt out of bed as Chris shouted breakfast in 5 minutes.

_After 5 minutes_

As everyone sat down with their breakfast stew, that looked surprisingly edible for a change, Chris entered the canteen grinning while wearing an eye patch and holding a stuffed parrot on his shoulder.

"Arr me hearties today's challenge is a pirate treasure hunt and because we've had a budget cut I couldn't afford the poisonous snakes to put in the fake treasure chests so you will hopefully all live another day" He said cheerfully.

"Did he just say hopefully" Ichigo shrieked starting to do a Ryou by hyperventilating manically.

"Well even though we've had a budget cut one of our interns accidentally fell into a pit of scorpions and now they are all over the island" he replied "Now hurry up and get your lily livered buts out there and find me some booty".

Reluctantly the campers and the mew crew dragged themselves into the scorpion invested daylight.

"Oh by the way its every camper for themselves" Chris added before turning to Chef and wiping a tear from his eye.

"Poor Bob he only wanted a raise - when the budget cuts over we can buy him a get well soon card".

Suddenly his phone rang and his managers voice buzzed into the room. After the call ended Chris turned to Chef and grinned a devilish grin that would have had even Kish nodding in approval.

"The budget cuts over poisonous snake and the card shop here I come" He shouted in glee sounding exactly like a toddler on their birthday or Ryou when his Nan sends him a new woolly pink sweater like she does once a month. And with this parting statement he ran of presumably to buy some new torture implements.

_With the campers_

Everyone was trying to figure out a clue that had been given to them by Chris. Everyone except a certain lavender haired alien who was thinking about a certain green haired mew that had been attracting his attention lately. He shook his head and returned his thoughts to the completion to the competition in hand. His eyes darted to the paper he was holding that was supposed to lead him to the so called treasure. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Lettuce walk over to him.

"Hi Pai figured out your clue yet?" She asked.

Pai looked up and replied "Yes these clues are so simple anyone could figure out that I'm meant to go to the waterfall that joins to the lake."

"Oh my treasures at the lake do you want to walk over there together?" She asked then blushed hastily adding "Only if you want to!"

"Erm ok if you want to" Pai stuttered blushing a deep red that matched Lettuce's new face colour perfectly. Kish watched them walk away grinning.

"Love sick baka's" He muttered grinning "Now to find my koneko-chan!"

_Five hours later at the campfire_

The Screaming Gofers had lost and were in the process of voting off a camper. What they didn't know was Ryou had rigged the votes so Pai was voted off. Ryou was thinking bitterly about what he had saw before in the challenge.

_Ryou's flashback that had changed from normal colours to his favourite colour in the world … PINK._

_Pai and Lettuce were walking to there destinations in an awkward silence while Ryou was following them in a stalker like fashion keeping an eye on Pai making sure he didn't attack Lettuce. Suddenly Pai and Lettuce started talking about random things and once they had started they couldn't stop. That is until they looked into each others eyes. Then they leaned in and KISSED! Ryou almost had a heart attack as they both broke apart turning a fetching shade of red and averting eye contact before carrying on in a now peaceful silence._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ryou slunk away into the shadows as Chris gave out the marshmallows that meant you were going to stay in the hellhole for another day. Pai was left without a marshmallow just as Ryou had intended. He rose gracefully and floated to the dock of shame. He didn't turn around once while he sailed away on the boat of losers. Disturbing thoughts swam through his mind confirming his fear. Pai the emotionless had fallen completely and utterly head over heals in love with Lettuce. And he liked it!

_At player de loser_

Masaya gasped as he watched Ryou rig the votes. He shook his head then he recorded the scene. Then he waited for Pai to arrive. After a few minutes Pai walked into the lounge of the Player de loser hotel. Masaya beckoned him over by waving his hand at the alien. Pai casually sauntered over and Masaya pressed the play button. When it was over Pai's calm expression turned into a furious scowl. He growled menacingly. Little did he know Chris had just watched what had happened and was sending a letter to bring Pai back.

"This game" He thought "Is about to get interesting"

**The next day.**

News travelled fast at the camp and soon everyone new that Pai had been kicked off. Chris had told them to come down to the dock of shame to see a "surprise" that he had arranged. No one new what the surprise was and after breakfast headed straight to the pier appropriately named the dock of shame. Chris told them to sit down and wait as he didn't know when the surprise was going to arrive. After about 5 minutes a ship sailed into view. Behind it magnificent flames danced and swirled and standing on the edge Eva style with their hair slightly blown by the wind and a face like thunder was Pai. As he floated of the boat he muttered something about revenge before storming of. Everyone looked at the disappearing figure before Pudding said "I thought we had a budget cut?"

Chris grinned evilly before whispering "Did you know 20 poisonous snakes are only £20 - oh and Pai is going to set them on Ryou because Ryou saw him and Lettuce kiss then got him kicked of" He informed them. Everyone turned to Lettuce are residential tomato and Ryou who was gulping nervously while looking sheepishly at Tart and Kish who were wearing identical death glares pointing at Ryou.

Tart growled "We've been trying to get him to kiss her for weeks you know!"

Ryou anime sweat dropped and Chris turned to the camera.

"This was **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** live will Ryou survive three angry aliens and 20 poisonous snakes, will Pai kiss Lettuce again and will Chef ever learn to cook? All this and more on the next episode of **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND** the most unreal reality show on TV. Goodnight."

_Bye everyone hope you like it. Signed Mewsugarpudd._


	4. why we like revenge

Kishhufan4ever chappie J

In a cabin Eva, pai, tart and kish were discussing revenge.

"Right if I help you I will get to realise the snakes" Eva bargained.

"ok so what's the plan?" pai asks.

"we lure him in with a pink jumper then drop the net and then I'll release the snakes" Eva plans.

"Great plan then when after the snakes we beat him up" Tart giggles.

"and that's why I went out with her in the first place" Kish mutters.

"you say something kish" Tart asks.

"ehh no" Kish says.

With Chris

"ahhh so we now have found out how they know each other" Chris laughs "oops" he says as he put the screen on camera.

On screen

"and that's why I went out with her in the first place" kish says.

Everyone gasps at the screen and both Eva and kish go bright red.

"knew strategy kill Chris" Eve screams running with kish to beat him up wile pai and tart got the other plan ready.

With Ryou.

"ohh a pretty jumper" he says falling for the trap.

"ahhh" he screams getting attacked with a net and poison snakes.

With Eva.

"Die ryou and Chris" she yells throwing Chris into the snake pit.

With the mew mews

"I cant believe they were dating I wonder when?" Mint says.

"hay look isn't that ryou and Chris in the snake pit" pudding shouts. "lets go see"

"Pai shall we let them out now" tart asks.

"Let Chris out but leave Ryou" he says hauling Chris out.

"few im ok" he says walking of.

"hay im pink" Ryou shouts.

The campers look at him funny.

"what?" Ryou asks.

"Nothing" they echo.

After an hour the aliens drag Ryou out.

With the Tokyo mew mew crew.

"so kish how long have you known Eva" tart asks.

"none of your business" he shouts.

"ok campers there's a new challenge." Chris shouts.

The campers walk up to a cliff.

"ok campers you have to jump of the cliff into the shark infested water then if you live swim to shore were we will pair you with someone and you have to canoe to that island and build me a hot tub any questions (lots of hands) good ok lets go" Chris shouts.

Eva was the first to jump followed by kish, pai and tart. Then the Mews and the last to jump was dj and Owen.

"ok pairs are Pai and lettuce, Zakuro and Ezekiel , Tart and Pudding , Owen and Gwen , Heather and Trent, Katie and Sadie , Cody and Noah , Leshana and Dj , Beth and Lindsey ,Geoff and Bridget, Izzy and Tyler, Justin and Harold, Courtney and Duncan, Mint and Ichigo , Eva and Kish. Ok that's everyone" Chris says.

"what im not being with them" half the cast shouts.

"yes yes you are" Chris laughs walking of with Chef "oh yeah on your marks get set go" he shouts.

The campers run to the canoes getting in and sailing to the island.

"I don't see why we have to make so many hot tubs" Owen says.

On the island Eva and Kish get there first and start to build there hot tub followed by Tart and Pudding and then the rest of the campers.

With pai and lettuces.

They were to busy kissing to notice were they were.

"ehh pai think were lost" Lettuce says.

"ohh" Pai replies

On the island

"Eva and Kish win so Tart, Pudding I guess you go home hang on where's Pai and Lettuce?" Chris asks.

"Making out in a canoe some were in the sea" Kish answers.

"aww I guess were going to have to do a campfire ceremony after all" Chris says.

At the campfire

"Ok campers on the count I bought lots of new torture equipment ehh I mean props we have no marshmallows so were going to use sticks instead." Chris explains. "Ok the final rock goes to Ezekiel.

"oww that hurt" he says as the rock hits his head.

"Heather you can now walk the dock of shame" Chris says.

"I will get my revenge" she screams.

The next day

"ok campers time for more bonding" Chris says. (really I just want to chill in the hot tubs)

So the campers begin to talk.

Owen Tart and Pudding all start to eat sweets and go proper hyper.

"Great" Gwen says "who's going to chase them" she says.

"I'll go" Lettuce says running after them.

"Ryou isn't that my pink jumper" Ichigo screams.

"Maybe" he says followed shortly by her chasing him round the camp.

"Eva realise the snakes" Ichigo shouts.

"ok" Eva shouts sending 20 unfed snakes at him

"ok ill give you the jumper back" he says throwing it.

"still this is revenge for not giving me a raise" she laugh's manically.

"its times like these I wish I was a power ranger" Ryou says sadly.

" _**will Ichigo burn her jumper? Will Owen, Tart and Pudding ever stop eating sweets? will Masaya hug a tree? And will Ryou ever become a power ranger or will rabid monkeys think he is a banana will he survive the snake pit? Find out next week on another amazing episode of the most unreal reality show on TV **_**total drama island"**

**Hi this chappie has been very very fun 2 write see u next chappie **


	5. the pink jumper revolt

Chapter 5 The pink jumper revolt

_**Hi Mewsugarpudd here and look forward to Ryou bashing (soz if you're a Ryou fan but its fun to beat him up!)**_

**Ryou was really starting to get on everyone's nerves. Between the whinging and the whining and the constant complaining**__**he'd annoyed nearly everyone. Especially Pai who was grumpy at the best of times. Tart and Kish sensed the rising feeling of anger in their eldest friend and tried to warn Ryou of the consequences of making Pai angry but he didn't listen. One morning Chris told the campers that they were going to have a break so he could try out his new torture implements on some unsuspecting interns. This was the first time the campers had shown any sign of enthusiasm since the beginning of the series. Everyone sat in a circle and talked about random things. Even Ryou and Keiichiro got the day off and had joined the circle to spread some gossip. And then Ryou put his foot in it. He had just been showing of his knew pink jumper (Everyone was so jealous … NOT) but then decided to join the conversation. Big mistake. Ryou had to say the one thing that would really annoy Pai.**

"**Yesterday" he began "I found a letter from Pai to Lettuce saying how he loved her so much!"**

**Pai snarled very loudly and then he snapped. He grabbed Ryou's knew pink jumper and making an infuser.**

"**FUSION" **He yelled and then ordered the now giant and deadly pink jumper to attack Ryou. All the ordinary campers looked at Pai and his monster in awe then laughed along with the mews and all the aliens apart from Pai (Who had lost the sanity to laugh temporally) at Ryou who was being chased by his prized possession.

"Tokyo mew mew help" he begged in desperation.

"No way this is going on you tube" Mint giggled holding up her camcorder (Which the temporally insane Pai had gladly retrieved for her) and brandishing it in a menacing manner. As the mews wouldn't help him and everyone else was in hysterics Ryou was chased away from the clearing.

_At the beach were the hot tubs are situated._

Chris moved his lolling head lazily upwards and saw a very strange sight. Ryou was being chased by a giant pink jumper. He thought it was heatstroke for a moment but chef asked him if he had just seen what he thought he had seen. Chris nodded and looked in the direction that Ryou had fled to with a dazed expression.

"Teens these days" He muttered before relaxing back into a peaceful slumber.

_Back with the campers_

Kish and Tart had managed to calm Pai down and gradually his sanity had returned. He grinned evilly and said what they all knew about how Ryou had deserved it. Everyone agreed. They all headed back to their cabin's to relax.

**And as the sun sank down causing the sky to transform into magical colours, one lone figure runs getting chased by a GIANT pink jumper.**

"On the next episode will Ryou escape the dreaded jumper of girly doom or will the others have pity. I hope it's neither" Chris summarised into the camera before turning it of.

_Sorry its so short had writer's block please don't hurt me. Vent your anger on the review button by pressing it._

_Signed the one and_

_only _

_**mewsugarpudd!**_


	6. attack of the killer campers

**Hi this is a kisshufan4ever chappie **

The campfire ceremony took place and Ryou had to leave on the boat of shame witch was driven by a giant pink jumper.

The next day.

"ok campers your new challenge is you have to face your greatest fears." Chris says.

Lots of gasping and panicking faces.

"ok first up Gwen being buried alive." he says burring Gwen "keiichiro make sure she doesn't die"

"ok now its Trent with a mime" he says while Trent is chased by a mime.

"next is Tyler who has to sit in this pen filled with chickens" he says throwing Tyler in.

"now is Courtney who has to sit in this purple jelly" he says throwing her in.

"Pai your next you have to sit in here while chef destroys all computers in here" he says.

"ok Tart you have to be hugged by pudding for an hour" Chris says while tart screams and pudding hugs.

"hum who next ahh Owen, Izzy in a plane driven by this Chan swore murderer" he says again while there dragged of.

"next Mint you have to be chased by a monster for half an hour with no fighting" he laughs as she's dragged of.

"ok Ichigo you have to spend an hour with kish" cries grins evilly.

"noooooo" Ichigo screams.

"lindys, Katie and Sadie you have to walk round all day with bad hair cuts on" he says putting them on.

"dj also has to go in the monster room" he laughs pushing him in.

"Cody has to stop a rubbish bomb , Justin has to walk round with an ugly mask on all day, Bridget has to go into the forest on her own, Noah has to have his book collection burnt, bath has to sit in a bath with lots of bugs, leshana and Geoff have to be chased by a bear and lettuce must confess her love for Pai every 5 minutes and zakuro must have to quit her dancing careered for a month and finally Eva has to not have her mp3 player all day" Chris says while running from Eva who is trying to kill him.

As the day draws to a close everyone has faced there fears and are now planning how to get Chris back thanks to Eva and the aliens all the cameras are destroyed in that area so Chris cant see what there doing.

"ok so what are we going to do to him?" Gwen asks.

"ok listen" Eva tells them the plan.

That night

"ok ready?" Izzy whispers the campers nod there all dressed in camouflage gear

"right threes his cabin make shore he's in then ambush him with are weapons go" Eva yells as 30 angry campers ambush Chris with weapons.

"ahh" he screams like a baby.

"your coming with us" they yell.

Eva and Kish grab his arms dragging him out the cabin and throwing him in a pit. Kish then turns the poison snakes into chimeras witch attack him.

"right pull him up and we'll finish the job" Eva shouts as the campers hall him out.

"what do we do now?" Tart asks.

"make him face his fear" Eva says.

"and what's that bad hair cuts" she says after she says that every camper pulled out hair things as Eva tied him up so he couldn't escape. By the time the campers were finished his her was pink with chunks missing here and there.

He started to cry as they threw him back.

"hay that's Ryou favourite colure" tart says.

"yeah" the campers echo.

The next day they didn't have a challenge as Chris was recovering.

"on the next episode will my hair grow back will Pai go loopy again and what will I do to get back at the campers? Find out on another amazing episode of the most unreal reality show on TV total drama island"

**Ok hope that was all right I didn't no all there fears so I made some up **


	7. lost and underwear oh my

**The Lost and underwear Oh my**

_Mewsugarpudd here and ready for business. Sorry for the wait I've been busy with school work and tonsillitis._

Ichigo yawned loudly enjoying the fact that that Chris hadn't woke them up yet. Lazily she rolled over in bed. And then there was a big splash and our favourite kitty was soaked. Her eyes flew open in surprise and she saw that every campers bed was floating in the river. Screaming loudly she leapt onto her own floating bed an tried to dry her clothes, hair and the tail and ears that had appeared when she fell. All the other campers had now woken up and everyone was panicking except for Pai. 

"**CALM DOWN"** Pai yelled loudly bringing the panicking to an abrupt stop "Right now there is no need to panic because if you will kindly look forward we are about to land."

Everyone did as Pai commanded and all saw an island swimming into view. When they landed the campers all sighed with relief and jumped of their makeshift rafts. Luckily everyone was wearing suitable pyjamas. Then Tart noticed Kish still hadn't came down from his bed.

" Oi Kish you lazy lump get down and help us find or make shelter" Tart shouted while joining the others who were already obeying Pai's orders"

"I cant" Kish mumbled quietly.

"Why not" Tart questioned nosily.

"Because I'm only wearing my underpants" Kish mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

But as the aliens have an enhanced sense of hearing they caught every last word. Pai burst out laughing (Quick film this rare moment ) Tart looked at his feet awkwardly embarrassed for his comrade. As Pai was laughing so loudly everyone turned to face the shamefaced Kish.

"_Oh brother what are we going to do now the baka" _Tart groaned.

Suddenly Kisshu's eyes lit up brighter than Ryou's favourite pair of magenta trousers.

"Cant we just teleport back" Kisshu exclaimed joyfully.

His moment of joy only lasted three seconds though as Pai's logic smashed through Kisshu's happy bubble like the sledgehammer I would like to smash on Masaya's head.

"We cant teleport over this type of water" Pai informed our little green headed alien.

Then Pai, who only did this so the other campers wouldn't go blind after seeing Kish's underwear, teleported him Kish and Kisshu's covers to a random place on the island. He then fashioned a surprisingly cool looking outfit using a random sewing kit that had dropped out of the sky.

_In the sky on a important plane in the sky_

"_Captain were going to have to drop the special load if we want to live" A random steward shouts out. The others all echo the same thought of __**not the sewing kit**__! Im afraid so said the captain and then he dropped the sewing kit into Pai's awaiting hands. Don't ask me why a sewing kit was a special load I only write this story._

After that drama was over everyone started working on their shelter. The aliens flying and teleporting abilities combined with the mews powers added to the campers campiriness soon got the job done (Geez I sound like Bob the builder.) then they settled down and slept on the beds that the aliens had brought in from the river. Kisshu naturally started moaning about being cold and having no covers. Pai who was starting to get fed up promptly fixed this problem by slapping Kish hard. Then they all fell asleep completely. 

**Next day**

All the campers opened their eyes and blinked groggily all except three aliens who had mysteriously disappeared. The others just shrugged thinking that they had probably gone to get some food. Then they turned around and went back to sleep. So helpful and willing to work these campers.

**With the aliens who had discovered Chris, Chef, Ryou and keiichiro secret hideout.**

"Oh there going to pay" they growled in unison before teleporting to get the other campers so they could cause some mayhem.

_Hi. Soz for the wait hope this meets your expectations or at least makes you laugh a little. __Mewsugarpudd_


	8. the last chapter realy

Hi its me kisshufan4ever with the last chappie so here we go

After the aliens told the campers about the crews secret location all campers crafted weapons and the aliens and mews had there's at hand. When the campers rushed into the forest they were ambushed by the crew and began a battle.

3 hours and several broken bones later

The battle finally drew to a close. The camp was practically destroyed.

"Ok campers there is only 10 of you left" says Chris "As the rest of the campers had to go home because of there injuries you will be paired up as followed kish and Eva, Pai and lettuce, pudding and tart , Gwen and Owen, Izzy and Noah. The challenge is to a create a colourful explosion with these fireworks then ehh I don't know what comes next so ill tell you when I get to it now go".

"err that was probably not a good idea as now as Pai Lettuce Gwen Owen Izzy and Noah are all in hospital getting treated for burns so I guesses you 4 win then" Chris says.

Ring Ring went Chris's phone.

"err campers I sort of spent the price money on props so have some free rocks on us" Chris says awkwardly

Ring Ring went Chris's phone again

"ehh actually you need to pay for the rocks so I got to go" he says running of as the 4 unhappy campers chase after him.

Eventually they stop for a rest and start to talk.

"I misses koneko" says kish sadly.

"Who" Eva asks.

"Ichigo he in love with her" Tart says in a sing songy voice.

Eva slaps Kish.

"Hay what was that for" Kish complains

"No reason" Eva says.

"So how do you no each other" Tart asks.

"Alright well tell you when we were 8 eva came to Tokyo and sort of got pushed of the tower and I caught her ok and we sort of just hung out with each other for a bit happy no Tart" Kish says.

"Cool" Tart says.

"Pudding wants to beat up Chris na no da" Pudding says.

The team then played there favourite game on the island hunt Chris down.

"Ok I have 20 poisons snakes plus all these weapons we made earlier now lets go get him" eva whispers realising the snakes and charging in.

**The following scene has been censored so not to alarm viewers please enjoy this film of a dog chasseing his tail thank you.**

1 week later

A massive party was going on to celebrate the end of the show even campers who had been injured were partying.

"eureka" Keiichiro shouts "we can go home"

So the mews and aliens said good bye to there new friends and left.

Back in Tokyo

"ahh its good to be back" Ichigo says.

"Oi idiots what im I doing here" a very enraged Eve shouts.

"Ehh" was all they could say.

"well send me back then" she fumed.

BANG

"ehh Eva that's a bit of a problem as the machine just blew up" Kish says.

"WHAT" she screams.

When eva stormed of in a rage tart started talking to Kish.

"How could Eva come to Tokyo when it was another dimension" Tart asks.

"Ohh we lied it wasn't we just wanted to stay there" Kish says.

"WHAT" Tart screams and starts to chase the two older aliens around.

"Eva we fix the machine" Keiichiro calls

"Finally" she says getting beamed of back to Canada.

"Well in a weird twisted way that was kind of fun and we learnt a lot about each other" Ichigo says.

"Oh and also the dangers of reality TV" Kish adds.

Everyone laughs.

Thee weeks past since the visit to total drama island and the Mews and aliens got on a lot better…

"KISH come back with that photo" Ichigo screams

Well almost.

**And that concludes are story we may write a sequel any way we would like to thank…**

tiger phantom and softballchik43 for there assume reviews you rock


End file.
